femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Ms. Gunther (Last Holiday)
Ms. Gunther (Susan Kellermann) is a minor (redeemed) villainess from the 2006 film Last Holiday. She was a manager at the Grandhotel Pupp in Karlovy Vary, which was being visited by the film's main protagonist, Georgia Byrd. Ms. Gunther's first appearance (which had her checking in on Georgia) showed her as a humorless and rigid woman, responding to Georgia's question of what she did for fun at the hotel by saying she shined the shoes guests left in the hallways and reacting with quiet irritation at Georgia's requests for ski lessons and additional spa treatments, as well as Georgia offering her a colon irrigation treatment. Ms. Gunther later dismissed the praise Georgia was receiving from the rest of the hotel's staff for her opinionated nature, stating she believed Georgia to be a fraud. It was soon after this that Ms. Gunther was approached by Matthew Kragan, a self-help guru and the head of the retail store Georgia previously worked at, who had developed disdain for Georgia and her ability to foil his attempts to outdo her. After receiving a bribe from Matthew, Ms. Gunther accepted Matthew's offer to look into Georgia's background and find out more about her for him, which she does by snooping through Georgia's room while she was attending a musical performance. Ms. Gunther was initially pleased to see that her beliefs about Georgia was proven right when she was found Georgia's ID that showed she was a sales associate at one of Matthew's stores in New Orleans, smugly boasting about her belief that Georgia's new friends wouldn't accept her if they knew she wasn't wealthy. However, after that, Ms. Gunther discovered a lettter Georgia had written, revealing her tragic reason for coming to the Grandhotel: she had been diagnosed with Lampington's Disease that left her with weeks to live. Ms. Gunther was heartbroken by the revelation, and later greeted Georgia was warmness when she returned home, congratulating her on her winning thousands of dollars at the casino and admitting to having been rude to Georgia previously. Ms. Gunther additionally referred to Georgia as a woman of distinction and courage before hugging her, revealing to her how she'd learned about Georgia's impending death. After apologizing for looking through her belongings and assuring Georgia she'd stay with her until her death, Ms. Gunther agreed with Georgia's desire to return home for her last days of life, assuring her she should be with people she loved before she died. Ms. Gunther also returned Matt's bribe back to him, while also refusing to give him any information about Georgia other than the fact that she as from New Orleans and worked for him. Later on, during the film's climax, Ms. Gunther (still maintaining her sardonic demeanor publicly) received a fax from Georgia's doctor revealing the truth about her health: the CAT scanner he'd used to diagnose Georgia with was faulty, meaning that that Georgia didn't have Lampington's Disease. Overjoyed, Ms. Gunther informed Georgia that she wasn't dying after she'd succeeded in talking Matthew out of committing suicide and had been told by her former co-worker and crush Sean Williams that he loved her and wanted to be with her no matter how much time she had, much to everyone's happiness. Ms. Gunther was also featured in the film's epilogue, which showed she left her job at the Grandhotel Pupp to start her own detective agency. Trivia *Susan Kellermann previously appeared on Laverne & Shirley as the evil Bambi and 1988's Elvira: Mistress of the Dark as villainess Patty. Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Greedy Category:Happy Ending Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Fate: Karma Houdini